Naruto The Oni of Thunder
by kikyo109
Summary: A new student is introduced into the class of rookies before the exam who is he and what does he have to do with Itachi warnings: Intense violence, language and possible lemons. many sasuke and sakura beatings. this story will sort of follow the cannon d
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki Kazama the Oni of Thunder

Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Tenrai the Oni of Thunder

Chapter One: Introduction

Naruto's name known to the rest of the world outside of Konoha is Blood Red Thunder or the Akane Oni Rai

Naruto is 3 years older than the rest of the students at the academy

And so the story begins

Umino Iruka walked into the classroom to find the usual mess of screaming fan girls and annoying bratty boys. Sighing to himself he performed his patented _**Big Head no Jutsu**_ and screamed at them to shut up.

"Okay listen up class we have a new student here today and I would like to introduce him to you all"

Saying this the door opened up and in walked in a teenger of average hight with with messy spiky hair that looked like it had been soaked in blood, cold emotionless blue eyes and 3 small whisker like marks adorning each cheek. He was wearing a black ninja shirt with the kanji for demon on the front in red, black ninja pants and a blood red long sleeved trench coat that reached to his ankles. On the Back of the trench coat was the Kanji for Thunder. All in all it was very intimidating to some of the students. Urika decided to lighten the mood by introducing him to the students.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki he will be joining us for the exam and be placed into a team with some of you now why don't you introduce yourself"

Naruto couldn't see a reason not to and he shrugged indifferently and was about to open his mouth to speak when one Sasuke Uchiha smirked and said "your too old, why don't you just give up your not ever going to get to be at my level"

All the girls in the class had stars in their eyes thinking _he's so cool_ but Naruto frowned at the Uchiha as if being reminded of something that he couldn't place before his eyes widened suddenly

Sasuke thinking that he had figured out that he was an Uchiha just smirked

Naruto suddenly threw his head back and laughed

Sasuke getting annoyed demanded to know what was so funny

"I just think its funny that you're the little shitstain that Itachi was kind enough to let live, good lord what was he thinking, sigh, oh well people will go insane trying to figure that guy out so I guess he saw something in you, and since I was such a good friend of his I guess I'll let you live as well."

Iruka seeing that Sasuke was getting angrier the longer this went on was about to divert his attention before he attacked the new student when Sasuke sprang into action.

"I'll kill you" was all he screamed as he threw himself at the new student

All the class saw as he threw himself at Naruto was his eyes swirled until all was left was a solid red eye with slits for pupils and red lightning started to wreath around his body and he raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at Sasuke and a blood red bolt of lightning sprang from his hand and hit Sasuke in the chest throwing him across the room to slam into the wall so hard that it cracked. He slumped to the floor unconscious and looked like he wasn't getting up in a while.

To say that the class was shocked (pun intended) was an understatement. The newest member of the class just trounced the classes best student without even moving from his position.

"where were we oh that's right I was going to introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 16 years old, I like ramen my girlfriend and watching lightning storms, I dislike most Uchiha's except for Itachi, and Hyuuga's because their all stuck up bastards, my hobbies are finding new ways to use my lightning and my dream is to become the greatest ninja the world has ever seen"

Everything was quiet for all of three seconds for everyone to take this in before a pink-haired banshee started screeching at Naruto.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun, he'll always be better than you cause he's an Uchiha"

Naruto just chuckled at this

"I even gave Itachi a hard time the last time we had a go at each other what makes you think that this little shitstain's got anything on me."

Iruka hearing this just paled and started stuttering

"Y-y-you f-f-fought It-tachi t-to a st-t-tandsttstill"

Wondering why their sensei was pale and shaken Sakura (the pink haired banshee), asked their sensei why he was troubled"

"Itachi is one of the most powerful ninja ever to come out of Konoha, he's also the most powerful Uchiha to ever exist and was the instigator of the Uchiha massacre, the fact that Naruto gave him a hard time means that he is at least Elite Jounin level if not higher"

This shocked even Sakura into stunned silence as they absorbed this information.

Sasuke who was just starting to wake up heard this had to fight down his rage

_How does this idiot have more __power than me, I'm an Uchiha, I'll have to find out how he gained his strength and steal it for myself._

_  
_You can also tell the ANBU wearing the snake mask in the corner that she can drop her guard and come and introduce herself, I am very intrigued with the stance she took, it looked very similar to Hebi-Hime's style."

The students were scared shitless as a blur shot across the room to stare into the now soft blue eyes of Naruto.

Sniff sniff "you smell of snakes girl, and there's only one person I know who smells like that that I know so it seems you finally made ANBU eh Hebi-Hime"

The ANBU then squealed like a little girl causing most of the class to sweat drop and some to face plant at the anticlimactic moment while one muttered troublesome and went back to sleep. The ANBU then proceeded to glomp the Teen to her very generous bust.

"Your Back Oni-kun"

"Hime… can't…. breathe"

"oh gomensai"

the snake ANBU the dropped him on the floor in a heap from which he quickly recovered

He then grinned at the purpled haired snake ANBU

"Meet me at the tower in 2 hours and if you feel up to it bring that outfit you've got hidden in the bottom of your closet"

If anyone could have seen the snake ANBU's face they would have seen her in a blush that would have put Hinata to shame.

"Hai Oni-kun want me to bring the other stuff"

"you've still got that shit, well alright but I aint gonna use it, now you might want to hurry up to get there before me and set everything up"

"Hai"

After she left in a puff of smoke Iruka turned on the Red Head shaking and pointing his finger at him

"how do know that crazy bitch, she usually kills any man that even touches her yet you just ordered her around like you've done it before"

Naruto gives a light chuckle before replying

"A couple of pointers Iruka 1. Don't Ever call my Hime a Bitch in front of me again or your dead, 2. my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Tenrai, which means that all members of the Mitarashi clan are to obey me without question, (yes there are more of them in this fic but Anko still has the Cursed seal) 3. she's my girlfriend (she's the same age as him) and 4. she doesn't like anyone but me touching her"

Sakura then decided to make herself known once more

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN ANBU"

"yes now sit down and shut up before I tear out your tongue"

Sakura Just paled and sat down

"Now that the introductions are out of the way when's the exam, I've got to talk to the Hokage about placing her on my team and then get back to my place to meet with Hime "

"tomorrow, it starts at 9:00 in the morning

"Hai I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

After saying Naruto then Disappeared in Flash of red light and a clap of thunder.

Everyone's thoughts over the recent development were summed up with the three words coming out of Kiba's mouth

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Well how do you guys like my first fic. If you guys want me to put in a lemon for Anko and Naruto in the Next chapter just place it in your review. Also any helpful comments would be appreciated as this is my first fic and because of this any and all flamers fuck off I'm new at his shit okay.

Can anyone give me a translation for Naruto's Kakkei Genkai it's called

Also if you guys are wondering about Itachi and Naruto's connection you'll find out more as the story goes on.

Now on another note here are the pairing list for the characters

Main pairing Naruto and Anko and I might add a female Haku into it cause I'm quite partial to that pairing

Secondary pairingsSakura and Lee

Sasuke and OC of own creation

Ino and Kiba

Shikimaru and Temari

Gaara and Hinata

Itachi and Princess Yukie (hehe I know just work with me I know what im doing)

Tayuya and Kimimaro

Kakashi and Rin (she returns to the leaf)

With sasuke's OC I'm still working on her but she's going to be strong but she's not going to take any of his shit ad beat him up a lot. As such I need you guys to give me some examples of names, preferably to do with fire or passion please.

Also if you guys can give me any info on typos for translations and send me info on jutsu names in Japanese that would be helpful. And for jutsu just send them all even self created ones to 

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Tenrai the Oni of Thunder

Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Tenrai the Oni of Thunder

Chapter two

The Hokage was fighting a war at the moment, who is he fighting against, well he is fighting against an enemy only one Kage has ever managed to defeat, the enemy was called….. _paperwork_, When suddenly with a Flash of Red light and a clap of thunder their standing in his office was one Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Tenrai (he's just going to be called Naruto Tenrai from now on). The repercussions of his entry threw the accursed paperwork all over the office making the Hokage scream in rage and frustration and start to perform hand seals in preparation of incinerating whoever had the audacity to make his day worse. Naruto who was watching the scene from the window just smirked as the Hokage incinerated his clone and watched the Hokage's face as he realised that he had just killed someone. The Hokage started to panic before he saw a grinning Naruto crouched on the windowsill, before he sighed.

"That was a clone of yours I take it"

"yep but anyways, I have a few more heads to drop off and a proposal to give you"

"okay leave the scroll with the heads here, I'll have the money transferred to the usual account, and what kind of proposal do you have"

"scrap that old man, I remembered that there are a pair of Mitarashi girls that are about the right age to enter the academy use that money to pay for their fees. But anyway the real reason I came hear is to get you to put Anko on my team and if you do that I'll tell you how to do all that paperwork faster"

The Hokage almost drooled as he heard the last words

"yeah sure whatever you want, just teach me how to get rid of all this paperwork"

"if that's the case let me have another look at the scroll of Seals because I believe theirs a Jutsu in there that only I can perform and I want to learn it"

The Hokage seemed to Blur as he shot across the room to the picture of the Fourth and pulled it aside before swiping his blood on the wall behind revealing the safe hidden behind from which he pulled the forbidden scroll of sealing and handed it to Naruto before shooting back across the room and sitting back in his chair and looked at Naruto Expectantly.

Naruto sweat dropped before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and said two words before disappearing in a Flash of Red and a clap of thunder

"_Kage Bunshin"_

The Hokage sat their shell-shocked for all of 3 seconds before marching up to the now righted picture of the Fourth Hokage and glared at it for second before grumbling under his breath about 'troublesome gaki's'.

**Back With Naruto**

Wanting it to be a surprise when he arrived he appeared at the edge of the forest of death and started to walk into the forest. He got about 10 metres in when he saw the first trap. Raising his eyebrow at the cleverly hidden trap, he scanned the area for more and sure enough there were traps everywhere. His eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance at the sheer quantity of them and muttered under his breath about 'troublesome snakes, always teaming up on me'(hehehe he has no idea).

Slowly navigating his way through the rather dangerous traps he finally reached the Tower. His eye twitching in annoyance and his body jerking in barely controlled rage, he entered the tower intent on finding Anko and exacting 'vengeance' for the few traps that he knew had to be hers that he had actually stepped on.

**With Anko (Lemon Warning)**

Anko was taking a shower at the moment and couldn't wait for Naruto to arrive so he could see her in her clan outfit which was reserved for those who are the personal bodyguards of the Tenrai Heir and his/her immediate Family. Though, because she was the mate to The Tenrai heir, she had a few differences on her outfit. The skirt was noticeably shorter and was black instead of Yellow and her trench coat was also Black instead of Brown with the Tenrai family crest on the breast, which consisted of a pair crossed Katana's over a field of lightning. But the most noticeable change was that the fishnet undershirt was gone and in its place was a dark blue shirt that was almost black with a snake coiled around a bolt of lightning emblazoned on the front. Though the Women of The Mitarashi family were often used as sex slaves by the Tenrai family when the season was on, Anko was the First Mitarashi to get the chance to marry into the Tenrai Family and she was proud of it as was the rest of her family.

While showering she noticed with growing concern that quickly turned into guilty pleasure that her body was going through the usual Mitarashi mating season phase, but then she blanched realising that that would mean that the rest of the household would also be going through this and that Naruto would have to actually pry female bodies off of himself if he wanted to go anywhere at all, because while going through this phase Mitarashi females tend to be overly protective of their mates and their charges, most especially Tenrai Males. But the most noticeable effect was that their Hormones seemed to go through the roof witch tended to make them rather broody and very _very _**horny.**

Anko could feel her body heating up at the thought of seeing Naruto again and the water cascading over now sensitive skin was giving her body a tingling sensation that she knew well.

'_I wanted to wait for Naruto to get here before I started but it seems that that idea just flew out the window, but I guess it doesn't matter Naruto always said that I look especially sexy after I come'_

After thinking this Anko couldn't help it anymore she had to come or it will drive her insane for the rest of the damn day. _Sometimes I really hate mating season_. After this thought passed through her head she raised her hands to her generous bust and started to massage her breasts gently moaning at the erotic feeling of her own breasts squeezing out between her splayed fingers. _'Oh GOD, I cant wait '_gasp'_ till Naruto can finally take me _'gasp'_ for his own, if this is what it feels _'pant'_ like doing it myself then I don't _'gasp' _think that I'll be able to_ 'gasp'_ stay_ _conscious for long'. _While she was thinking this one of her hands left her breast and snaked down her smooth flat stomach to pass lace through the small trimmed triangle of hair above her pussy before bumping over her engorged clit and sliding along her wet slit causing her to moan and shiver with the flash of pleasure that spiked through her body.

"oh god, I wish you were here Naruto, then you could ease this ache for me"

Almost immediately after the words left her mouth a familiar scent wafted to her nose and warm arms encircled her from behind and a clearly naked _male_ body pressed into her back. Anko Groaned before leaning back into Naruto's body and continued to fondle her own breast and slide her finger up and down her slit before her face flamed in mortification.

'_Oh god, he just saw me, and I was, oh god'_

"Don't stop Hime, that was so hot seeing you do that, especially when you leaned back against me don't stop or better yet **let me help**"

After saying this Naruto reached up to where her hand was still wrapped around her own breast and covering her hand with his own he started to massage her breast, while his other hand snaked down her toned flat belly to lace through her soft hairs and press into her inner thigh alongside her own hand before grabbing her hand and began sliding her finger along her own slit once again. All the while he had sunk his head into the crook of her neck and was suckling and licking intently at her neck.

Anko resisted for all of half a second before giving into her hormones. She started to massage her own breast again and started to slide her finger along her slit faster than before. Naruto feeling her give in to her bodies demands purred into her neck causing her to shiver in pleasure. Before she could even finish shivering, her back arched in sudden pleasure, why, well because Naruto just sank 1 of his fingers into her tight _virgin_ slit and pushed it in up to the third knuckle while biting into her neck softly.

"Oh GOD, N-NARUTO, OH G-god"

"That's it Anko, scream for me, I want the whole household to hear you scream my name as you come, come on do it, you know you want to, _scream for me_"

the last was said in a barely audible whisper directly into her ear and she couldn't resist anymore, her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her head lolled back onto his shoulder as her mouth opened and she screamed.

"OH SHIT, NAARUUTOOOOOO"

Naruto feeling her body convulse in his arms and her tight slit squeeze his finger almost into powder, groaned and held her tighter to his body as she rode out her orgasm till she sagged against his body.

"wow that's what I call a welcome home, if that's the kind of welcome I'll get every time I enter the tower through your window I'll be sure to come in through your window every time"

Anko who barley had the energy to blush, just moaned and Naruto removed his hand from her still slightly convulsing body, earning a whimper of disappointment from her. Turning her around he gazed into her now tired eyes.

"What's that you'll have to speak up I can't hear you"

"don't go I've been so lonely without you"

Naruto hearing her words just smiled

"don't worry I'll be back I just have to tell your mother that I'm here and explain why you just screamed my name."

"okay but if your any later than 15 minutes I'll never let you sleep in my bed with me again"

Naruto chuckled before answering

"okay now lets tuck you into bed it looks like you haven't slept in a few days"

"I haven't, they've got me watching that stupid Uchiha night and day"

"well that just changed, I just talked to the Hokage and he's adding you to my genin team after I pass the exam"

"That's good now put me into bed, I can't move on my own anymore"

Naruto chuckled before complying. After tucking her under the quilts he then remembered the gift he found for on his travels. And rifled through his belt pouch before pulling out a small scroll

"I almost forgot to give you this and as I see that you still cuddle with that purple snake that he gave you I decided that you needed to let go and bought you a new plush to sleep with, well other than me of course"

saying this with a grin he then unsealed an adorable white fox plush toy the size of his torso and he waited for like half a second before

"KAWAI"

She bounced of the bed and pounced on the plush toy and cuddled it for a few seconds before giving him a kiss on the cheek and dived under the covers cuddling into her new plushy and fell asleep almost instantly.

_She wasn't kidding about being tired, I think I darn tuckered her out_

Shaking his head at himself her dressed and left Anko's room quietly and walked down the hall and up the stairs past the training arena and into The Mitarashi Matriarch's office.

Immediately after entering the room he dodged the hikimi knife heading for his head and said

"I didn't do it I swear, you've gotta believe me, well maybe I did but we didn't go all the way, she was just stressed after not sleeping for four days so I helped get to sleep that's all, I swear"

He cowered before Anko's Mother haruka Mitarashi also known as the Grinning Viper.

But then Haruka realising she just about killed the person her family is oath sworn to protect and made a few hasty apologies

"so sorry Naruto-sama (did I get that right sama means superior) I thought it was one of my foolish daughters coming to annoy me for like the 100th time today, wait a second what were you saying before you didn't-"

"No no we didn't but she did give me a royal welcome I'll tell you that much, I didn't know a girl could come that hard, she almost crushed my finger"

almost immediately after finishing his sentence his faced blanched realising he was talking to Anko's mother and she would likely beat him black and blue for his comments, and he paled further when she grinned at him.

"you do realise it's mating season don't you"

Naruto seemed to turn white before answering

"N-n-n-no"

"well now you do, so watch out for the other girls their just as horny as Anko is, especially the young ones because they don't know how to properly control their urges yet and since you are the only available male around they just might pounce you"

Naruto nodded dumbly before a sheepish grin spread across is face

"Oh god, atleast Hakafu is only adopted, I don't think I would have a survived her going through mating season"

"No, but you still gotta watch out for when she's having her periods because she's fairly nasty when that happens"

Naruto just Gulped

"Hey but doesn't the agreement our families made state that if any of the Mitarashi Females can Catch me they Get whatever they want from me until I'm safely married to Anko"

Haruka grinned the Sadistic grin that she is so well known for before answering

"yep now you better run I've got a meeting with Hikari's daughters in about a minute"

After she mentioned two of the more dangerous Mitarashi girls he quickly performed a standard shushin into Anko's room making Haruka raise her eyebrows at his hasty exit. '_Most guys would cut of their right arm to get the chance to bed any Mitarashi Female they want whenever they want, but no, not Naruto, oh he'll probably give up when they catch him but he won't get caught on purpose._' But then her usual grin crossed her faced once more. '_that is unless its Anko and then he'll find a way to make it look like he tripped._' (Memorise this people)

Then the Door opened and in walked the Natsume sisters ready for their newest assignment

"okay girls you know the drill stay close to the target and make sure he doesn't get into trouble, the only difference with the original plan is that I've found out that he talked to the Hokage and got him to place Anko on his team which means I want you to take two more of the girls and I want you to surround him on his way to the Academy in the morning and then want you to patrol the perimeter while he's inside. You need to be within touching distance at all time unless he is with Anko and then no more than 10 feet. Understood"

"Hai, is it allright if I take Hakafu and Ryomou"

Haruka laughed before answering

"Yes, now get some rest, the bugger always wakes early and moves like a cat so be alert for when he moves, now get out of here I need to sleep as well"

"Hai"

…  
….

…..

How did you guys like this newest chapter of my story

The Four People are Characters out of Different Animes I'll Tell you which ones now so as to save myself the trouble later

The Natsume sisters are Maya and Aya From Tenjho Tenge

Hakafu Sonsaku and Ryomou Shimei are from Ikki Tousen

Though they are from different animes they will still have all their abilities, but will dressed in the exact outfit as Anko in canon.

Also if your all pervy buggers your gonna love the catch Naruto Thing because their gonna catch him….. A LOT

I'm sorry if you wanted more from the lemon but I've got plans for their first 'adventure' and I'm reluctant to change them.

In the next chapter you meet the Natsume sisters and find out about the Secret Service that was Created with the explicit task of protecting the Tenrai and get to see a taste of their abilities both in combat and out. Hehehehehe you'll also find out about the reason behind the little clause in the marriage contract.

Also on another note, I also just posted the first chapter in another story called Naruto the Last White Wolf and it is also a Naruto Anko story, and is part of the reason behind my late update. I just thought of it while I had writers block doing this one and just flew with it.


	3. A new Beginning

Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Tenrai the Oni of Thunder

I'm time skipping to after the exam

I don't own Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Tenrai the Oni of Thunder

Chapter Three

It was a scary procession that made its way to the academy the next day. Naruto, the village pariah, walked to the academy surrounded by 4 dangerous looking, mesh and Trench-coat wearing Mitarashi clan members. The scary thing was that he looked more dangerous than they did, and it was rare that another Konoha ninja was more dangerous than a Mitarashi assassin, so the procession was given wide berth.

They got to the academy and 3 of them darted to the roof and took up positions that enabled them to see everyone that entered the academy while the fourth teenage girl, who had waist length silvery purple hair which had two antenna like strands of hair sticking up at the top, walked into the academy ahead of Naruto.

"Which one is your classroom Oni-kun"

Off near the end of the hallway a screech was heard

"BAKA, STOP ANNOYING SASUKE-KUN"

"that one Tenshi-hime"

The girl hearing the care in his words barely controlled the slight flush in her cheeks as she preceded Naruto down the hallway until they reached the room and when they got to the door Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist before sliding the door open and entering the room.

-- in the room --

Everyone was mucking around in the classroom waiting for Iruka to arrive when the door opened and everyone darted over into their seats thinking it was Iruka, but where shocked to see it was the scary looking guy from the other day. Now there were mixed reactions to his entry, the guys (even Sasuke) were scowling with envy seeing him walk in with his arms around the waist of one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen, while the girls were envious of the of the beauty of the girl standing in front of them.

But then Ino had to open her mouth

"So this is the girlfriend from yesterday, I thought she had shorter, darker hair"

The girl raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend and Naruto looked slightly sheepish

"Hebi-hime"

She lost the frown and her face took on a cheeky look as she grinned slyly at her boyfriend

"So that was Anko screeching your name in ecstasy yesterday, huh, my turn next time"

"yeah sure Maya, just make sure your mother doesn't kill me and we have a deal"

Iruka who had arrived just as Ino had started the conversation grinned slightly before schooling his features in his usual annoyed yet caring attitude before asking them to move into their seats before he could announce their team placing's.

Naruto went and sat in the windowsill and Maya sat sideways in his lap facing the front and waited for his name to be called. Teams one through ten were called out (Sai is on team seven) and then when it came to team eleven an ANBU in a mouse mask arrived in a poof of smoke

"Naruto Uzumaki, because of your abilities you are being exempt from having to be a Genin and are being promoted to Elite Tokebetsu Jounin. The Hokage has deemed it necessary to create a new Tenrai/Mitarashi assault assassin squad and has therefore ordered you to create a squad with five other Mitarashi clan members of your choice. Here is your first official A-classed mission"

So saying Naruto was thrown a red Jounin vest and a mission scroll after which the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a grinning Naruto and a class full of stunned students.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A JOUNIN SO FAST YOU ONLY JUST TOOK THE EXAM, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET SO STRONG SO FAST YOU BASTARD"

everyone was looked at a puffing Sasuke in shock at his outburst

"I'm an SS classed nin in the Mist and Iwa BINGO books, do you know what that means"

"there is no such thing as an SS classed nin"

"ah yes there is its just that not many people see one and live to tell the tale. You see if your team comes across an SS classed nin in a mission you are ordered to flee on sight. If you are stupid enough to attack one the second that you attack them you are written off as a casualty and the rest of your team will continue to retreat. The only way to kill an SS classed nin is to swarm them with so many ninja that they end up collapsing from Chakra exhaustion, though this is highly unadvisable as you will likely lose half of your village's ninja forces as a result. The only village's that could possibly defeat me is Kumo or Suna, and that's only because they have a Jinchuurichi each, but now that the Hokage has ordered me to create a Tenrai/Mitarashi assault assassin squad the only way to kill me would be if I was attacked by either a full squad of S-classed ninjas or if the Jinchuurichi were to team up on me. Oh but then again if the Sannin were to team up and attack me as a team again I would be hard pressed to defeat them, but since I am Now a Konoha ninja and Orochimaru has gone rogue and Tsunade and Jiraiya have disappeared I really don't have to worry do I"

"My my, you've really gone up in the world haven't you Oni-kun, only a month ago you were only a S classed nin what did you do this time"

Naruto's face darkened before he answered

"I destroyed an entire battalion of Mist nins and held my own against the Seven Shinobi swordsman from Mist"

Everyone in the room gasped and eyes widened showing their amazement before Sai asked the obvious question

"And why are you in the bingo book for Iwa"

"That's personal but part of the reason is that I know the Rasengan and Hiraishin"

Now everyone in the room paled realising the power this young man possessed. He was on par with the legendary fourth Hokage

"There are 3 people that I know of in Konoha that can create a stable Rasengan but I am the only person that knows how to perform the Hiraishin, making me Konoha's number one invasion deterrent force, anyone attacking Konoha would have to go through me which means that they would have to empty their entire ninja forces, leaving themselves open either for a counter attack, insurgent strike or attack from another ninja village"

Now Sasuke was furious, the newest member of the class was one of the most feared people in all the nations and he the last Uchiha was still stuck in the academy. He should have that power, because he's an Uchiha and an avenger so he spoke up.

"How the hell did you learn those Jutsu"

"Like I said that's personal"

"TELL ME!!"

"I guess the secret was going to come out eventually, so I guess I'll tell you. The reason I know those Jutsu are because they were created by a member of my family. The fourth Hokage was a member of the Tenrai family by marriage so his personal Jutsu were added to the Family scrolls"

Maya glared at her boyfriend and hit his arm

"Fine, the fourth Hokage was my father, and as such the Jutsu where given to me in his last will and testament, and the reason I am so strong is because of my family bloodlines and the training I received at the hands of my teachers. I've been trained to be a ninja since before I could walk, now if that is all I have to go get my new team-mates and get started on this mission"

So saying he got up and wrapping his arms around Maya's waist, he proceeded to head towards the exit when the enraged Uchiha attacked, throwing a handful of kunai towards Naruto and Maya.

Before anyone could even move there was a flurry of movement from where Naruto and Maya stood and the kunai were deflected away from them by the sword that suddenly appeared in Maya's hand as if by magic, the other students were awed at the skill at which she moved, her body flowing like oil on water from one move to the next. It was a while before everyone realised that no more kunai were flying across the room and that the kunai that she had deflected had been launched back at the now terrified Uchiha who was having trouble breathing because of the concentrated killing intent being sent his way by the enraged female who was now hissing like a snake and being held back by a chuckling Naruto.

"Heres a warning Uchiha, Mitarashi females are much like Inuzuka females, they go through a mating season cycle and right now the entire Mitarashi clan is in season and overly protective of me, if the other 3 people outside had seen that you would be dead right now, now I'm gonna take her some where so I can calm her down before she kills you. Ja ne"

So saying he disappeared with the enraged female in a flash of red and a clap of thunder leaving a stunned class and a terrified Sasuke.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

Now fellas I hope you like this episode now for your honest to god input do how do you all want me to calm her down, give her her favourite food, have a spar or absolutely fuck her brains out, its your choice fellas the I will wait one week and will start writing the next chapter with whatever choice wins so vote in your reviews vote vote vote

Also, on another note, sorry about the lateness but ive been having trouble with my computer so bear with me

Remember vote OR ILL HAVE THE EVIL MONKEY OF DOOK KILL YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP 

Ja ne


End file.
